


Aftermath

by solusmordin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Futanari, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Asami, Omega Bolin, Omegaverse, Post-Series, Slow Build, Unplanned Pregnancy, beta mako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solusmordin/pseuds/solusmordin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Kuvira's invasion has left a lost Bolin to decide what path to take next. Fate has chosen for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so, I really wasn't expecting this to be my first solo fic on this site, as I primarily write Sherlock, but it is what it is. I'm not sure what the usual interpretation of Omegaverse is like in this fandom, so I'll just be playing by general rules. Enjoy, and thanks for reading.

Staring out at the ruin that was once the great Republic City, his home, Bolin was left to wonder what he was doing next. It had been weeks since the invasion of Kuvira's army, and though a lot of progress had been made in the efforts to rebuild, enough so that people were returning to their homes, there was still a lot of work to do. Everyone seemed to had their own duty to help rebuild - except for Bolin, who remained on Air Temple Island, stuck babysitting the airbender kids Meelo, Ikki, and Rohan.

Mako, after parting ways with Prince Wu, had returned to the police force when Lin Bei Fong offered him a detective position. He was in the city, helping to maintain order among the citizens in this time of crisis, when tensions ran high and criminals took advantage of the spread-thin officers.

Asami was assisting in the reconstruction and architecture of the destroyed buildings. When Bolin asked if he could help in any way, Asami giggled and patted him on the cheek, telling him that it was more complicated than simply erecting some walls by earthbending.

Korra and Jinora were tasked with policing the spirits, and guiding those entering through the new portal that the Avatar had inadvertently created in the middle of the town's spirit wilds, and calming the ones who had been here all along. Around the great beam of yellow light, Bolin could see the airbenders gliding through the sky over the city, delivering rations to the hungry citizens who'd returned to their homes empty-handed.

Two years of being in Kuvira's army, filled with pride for believing that what he was doing was bringing peace and unity to his nation, his father's nation, was all for naught, and Bolin couldn't shake himself of the guilt. He'd been so blind. He thought he'd been helping, when the states and villages signed over their land in exchange for food, water, and necessities that they desperately needed after the anarchy. He hadn't realized Kuvira's terrorism and dictatorship until it was too late. He often wondered if, had he noticed it sooner, Republic City could have been spared. He should have done something. But he thought he'd found his place in the army as a soldier, helping the people of his nation, and now that all was done, it seemed like he belonged nowhere. Bolin wasn't sure how to help anymore.

Bolin was brought back to reality when he felt a tug on his arm. Looking down, he saw Ikki and Meelo, staring up at him with earnest.

“Can we spar with you?” asked Ikki, as cheery as ever.

“Yeah, we've never fought a lavabender before!” Meelo added, jumping up and down with excitement.

Bolin grinned at them and folded his arms defiantly. “Well, that's because you're looking at the only living lavabender in the world. But, uh, I don't think your mom and dad would appreciate me chucking such a dangerous element at you guys.”

“ _Pleeeeease_ ,” chimed both the airbender children, the daughter putting on her best pout, while Meelo looked as if he might combust if Bolin said no.

“No way, no how,” Bolin said firmly, shaking his head. “Besides, I'm not going to lavabend at an air temple. I mean… I did it once before, but… the other guy did it first, so all bets were off and I thought we were gonna be toast. I don't think the air acolytes would like me very much for melting their gardens.”

Ikki made a face that could only be described as sheer rage. “Ugh, first dad doesn't let us do anything cool to help with the city, and now you won't even spar with us!”

Bolin frowned and raised his hands up submissively. “Hey, I'll still spar with you guys, just no lavabending! It's dangerous, and I don't want to hurt you two.”

“Don't be such a baby! Man up, Bolin!” Meelo shouted, jumping into his battle stance, ready for action.

“Hey, careful!” the earthbender scolded, gesturing to Rohan, who was toddling around the courtyard chasing after Meelo's lemur, Pokey. “There is an _actual_ baby we need to worry about. We can't just go throwing rocks and… and _air_ around a baby.”

“He could be an airbender, too! Grandma Katara says he might be!” stated Ikki matter-of-factly.

“Either way, he's still just a baby. He can barely talk, I strongly doubt he can airbend. Though that would be pretty cool, and I would be very impressed.”

At that moment, Rohan began to whimper, before he burst into a full fit of wailing. Bolin yelped and rushed over to him, picking him up and holding him to his chest. “U-uh, hey, little Rohan, it's okay, what's-- oh. Oh, yep. _That's_ definitely the problem.” Holding the baby out at arms length in front of him, as if the child were a bomb ready to explode, he spotted an acolyte on the other side of the courtyard, he carried the squalling toddler over to the woman and made a sheepish face. “Hi, yeah, I was wondering if you could take care of this? He needs a change. Thanks, bye!” After depositing the baby onto the startled acolyte, Bolin sped off to join the airbender kids again, blowing out a breath of relief. He was not going to change a diaper, he didn't even know how. He'd probably hurt the poor kid.

“So _now_ can we spar?” Meelo asked impatiently.

Considering, now that the baby was out of the picture, there was no real reason to deny them once more. “Let's do it,” answered Bolin, pointing off to a different section of the island. “But let's do it over there, so I don't have to tear up the courtyard.”

After a migration to the side of the island where there was unobstructed earth with no important landmarks around, Bolin pulled off his brown tunic, exposing his white undershirt; he knew he was going to break a sweat, fighting the dizzying little airbenders. “Okay, let's see what you've got,” he prompted, smirking as he took a solid stance on the earth beneath him, rotating his head until his neck cracked.

Meelo released a shriek of a battle cry (which of course was extremely stealthy for an airbender) and flip-kicked up in the air, sending a wave of air at Bolin. He quickly reacted, shifting his feet and pushing up a wall to block. It was better to be on the defensive, since he was fighting two kids. Ikki leaped up onto the wall and jumped over Bolin's head, punching a tuft of air at him, pushing him against his earth wall. He grunted, but stomped on the ground the moment Ikki landed, a column briskly pushing up to send her flying. He turned to see Meelo coming at him with his staff, alarmed when the kid started to flog him with it. “Ow, jeez! Quit it, that's not even bending!” Bolin jumped behind the spike of earth he'd made to deflect Ikki, and punched it to send a rock at the younger airbender.

“Yeah, Meelo!” Ikki taunted, back on her feet now and watching her brother fly backward from Bolin's hit. “Besides, your staff isn't going to hurt Bolin, he's too muscle-y!”

Suddenly Bolin felt light-headed, and he took a moment to shut his eyes and take a deep breath. After recollecting himself, he saw the youngest airbending daughter rotating skillfully, collecting a whooshing ball of air between her hands, directing it at Bolin. Quickly, he broke off a large section of his earth wall, bending it over his head to his other side to shield himself. His usually firm stance faltered, and he slid back, dropping his rock shield and instead protecting his face with his forearms. Bolin made a small, pained noise, the lightheadedness returning, and his stomach uneasy. _Spirits, what was wrong with him?_

In his peripherals, he could see both children charging with some attack. He flexed his arms and, with a low cry, Bolin lifted the earth under him to dodge their attacks and put him on higher ground. It was then his vision went fuzzy and he slumped over, holding a hand over his eyes. “Hold… Hold on a sec, time out,” he rasped.

“There is no time out in war!” Meelo cried.

“Are you okay, Bolin?” Ikki asked with concern, jumping up effortlessly onto the platform the earthbender had made for himself. “You look… green. Green in a sick way, not green in an earthy way.”

“What's going on?” Meelo made his way up too, just in time to see Bolin sink down to hands and knees, and began retching over the side of his plateau. “Get it together, man!” the small airbender shouted, as Ikki made a face of disgust.

Bolin emptied the contents of his stomach onto the ground beneath him, and his first thought was that he would miss all the deliciously prepared breakfast he'd had being in his belly. The second thought was that he was totally embarrassed for being such a pathetic sight around the children who were just praising him for being a great, all-powerful lavabender. But his embarrassment didn't last long, for a ringing began to crescendo in his ears, but before he blacked out, he heard Meelo's shrill voice: “Look what you did, Ikki! You _killed_ him!”

* * *

 

When Bolin came to, he was surprised to find himself in a bed, Kya at his side, healing the scrapes that he'd gotten from his sparring. He grumbled and stretched slightly, not wanting to move too much as the waterbender applied the illuminated liquid to his arms, concentration furrowing her brow. “Oh man… What happened?” he questioned, his voice hoarse.

Kya looked up with a soft expression, giving him a lopsided grin. “Good, you're awake. You passed out fighting the little airbenders, and they called me to come over. Apparently they thought you were dead. I figured you weren't really, but the kids were panicking. You were just exhausted and banged up a little bit, but nothing life-threatening.”

The earthbender nodded and took a deep breath, the foul taste of his bile still lingering in his mouth. “Exhausted?” Bolin questioned, cocking an eyebrow. “How could I be exhausted? I haven't done anything in, like, a week. I've been stuck here most of the time, while everyone else is doing something meaningful” he said irritably. “I wasn't even doing any complicated bending!”

Tenzin's sister pursed her lips and gazed at him in sympathy, before bending the water away from Bolin's body and into the nearby basin. “Okay, kid, real talk. No more bending. It's putting too much stress on your body.”

Bolin snapped his head up, mortified. “What?! What do you mean 'no more bending'?! I'm an earthbender, I bend earth, it's what I do! I think I just got overzealous with breakfast this morning.”

“Kid, I'm the best healer out there besides my mom, you're gonna have to trust me on this one.”

Bolin blinked, his heart pounding out against his chest in anger and confusion at the thought of not being allowed to bend. “Why?” he asked cautiously, a brow raised.

Kya put a hand on her hip and sucked in a deep breath, blowing it out as she looked sincerely into the young earthbender's eyes. “You really have no idea, do you?” When he shook his head, Kya sighed, a sympathetic glint in her eyes. “Bolin, sweetie, you're pregnant. You'll strain yourself too much earthbending. It's not good for the baby for you to be punching rocks all up and down the air temple.”

Bolin laughed. Kya frowned. Bolin stopped laughing.

“You're not-- that… wasn't a joke, was it?” he asked, his voice small.

“Nope,” Kya exhaled. “When I was healing you, I could feel a second energy radiating from you. Emanating from your abdomen.”

Instinctively, Bolin's hand slid up his side to meet his stomach, as if he was trying to feel that energy too. Instead he felt hard, toned muscle beneath his shirt, and a sinking pit forming in his belly. He was pregnant. There was a tiny little baby growing in his belly. He wasn't sure if he should feel amazed or terrified, but he was already feeling a little of both, now that the shock had dissipated, so he supposed he didn't really have to choose.

He had so many questions, endless worries and concerns, and he was completely overwhelmed with the news, that he couldn't prevent his lips trembling, before they pulled tight across his face and his eyes watered. Before he knew it, Bolin was whimpering, the hand that wasn't twitching against his abdomen covering his mouth, as if to barricade anymore noises from escaping. Tears spilled from his green eyes rimmed crimson, trailing down his temples to soak his hair. Oh, Spirits, what was he going to do now?

Kya sat down on the edge of the bed, resting a hand on the earthbender's forehead, stroking his hair back in an attempt to soothe him. “I know. I know, honey.” She began to shush him gently. “I don't know what the circumstances are, of how this came to be, but an unexpected baby is never easy, especially when you're so young… Bolin, we're all going to be here to help you, you know that, right? Your friends will be here to support you; your brother, Tenzin and Pema, Asami, Korra--”

Bolin's hand fell aside and he cried harder, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe between sobs. He had given up being calm when it was addressed to him that this wouldn't be his private burden. He would have to tell everyone. And he wasn't sure which was more horrifying, telling Korra or telling Mako. His brother was going to kill him. Korra was going to kill him. Asami would probably also kill him. And Grandma. He was dead a million times over, as far as he could see.

Sniffling, Bolin wiped his eyes, his lips wobbling as he spoke. “Don't-- don't tell anyone. Please don't tell anyone. I-I'm not… I'm not ready.”

Kya lowered her eyes thoughtfully, before giving the omega a soft smile. “I won't. But if you do something reckless, I won't hesitate to speak up. Just be careful, okay? I know you're a big, buff, strong earthbender, but you're in a delicate state. If you have any questions, just ask me.”

After a moment of consideration, Bolin sniffed and swiped his forearm across his face. “Can… Can I have a hug?” he asked quietly, begging the older woman with his eyes.

The waterbender's eyebrows raised, clearly surprised by the request, but she met the earthbender in an embrace. Kya gently rubbed his firm back, the boy trembling in her arms.

He pulled back, a smile failing as his lips pulled into something that was painful. Sitting up now, he pulled his knees up to his chest and Bolin crossed his arms to rest over top of them. “Thank you. You can, uh… I'm fine now. Thank you,” he said, subtly dismissing her.

“Stay hydrated,” she told him, her voice warm. Kya stood, squeezing Bolin's shoulder, hoping to leave him with some comfort before she made her departure.

Bolin's eyes lowered, his gaze locked on single thread in the sheet. He closed his eyes, exhaling through his nose, the moisture that clung to his inky eyelashes hot against his cheeks. His fingers gripped his elbows almost painfully tight, burying his face. His irises flicked open to catch sight of his belly, and a few residual tears escaped from his eyelids. Bolin, as scared as he was, took comfort in knowing that he wasn't alone in that moment - not really. But he knew things would never be the same from this point on.

There was going to be a kid. Not that there weren't enough of them around, but this one would be his. The next months of his life would involve a tiny human slowly monopolizing his body. He was going to be a dad. Ultimately, no, Bolin was definitely not prepared for this dramatic change to his life, but he didn't have much of a choice, did he? Fate had chosen his path.

Family had a flexible meaning to Bolin all of his life, being orphaned at such a young age and being raised by his brother, who was barely older than he was. For so long, it'd only been the two of them. The Triple Triads were kind of like family, in Bolin's young, innocent perception – they'd fed and clothed him and Mako, even if their methods of doing so were morally questionable. Okay, they were straight up criminals. A gang wasn't family. Family was all of his dad's relatives they'd found in Ba Sing Se, or maybe it'd really been the other way around. Family was Mako, and Korra, and Asami, and the Airbenders, even the Bei Fong's. Now, a new member would enter, at some point, and as unexpected as they were, and unprepared as Bolin was, he knew the baby would be a welcome addition.

He only had to figure out how exactly he was going to tell the Avatar that she was going to be a mother. But until then, it would be his secret.


	2. Dumplings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin helps out in the kitchen, and Pema helps out in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who is reading! Honestly, I'm surprised it's gotten this many hits, considering this pairing isn't as popular as it used to be, and, you know, the unpopular tropes here.
> 
> I address what happened with canon Bopal in this chapter.
> 
> Also, I realize Rohan is closer to 4 than 3 years old in season 4, but, well. I'm doing what I can here.
> 
> It doesn't hurt to leave comments. Just FYI. I want to hear what you guys have to say!

Having been away from Republic City for so long, disregarding the destruction entirely, Bolin and Mako were once again homeless. In the sense of realty, anyway; they were always welcome on Air Temple Island, and they were more than happy to shack up there with the airbender family, alongside Korra, and Asami who had lost her mansion and factory. Bolin liked the idea of Team Avatar being together again, all living under one roof like they had years ago. He had missed his friends, and hadn't been able to see much of them since the whole “Earth Empire” nonsense began, and things almost felt like normal again. Whatever that meant. 

Bolin woke up to find his brother had already left for work, and probably had the rest of the crew. He sighed and began to roll onto his front, before quickly aborting that action and flopped onto his back again. Maybe that wasn't the best plan of action.

It'd been a week since the life-changing news, and by some miracle, it seemed that no one suspected of his condition. His scent hadn't changed yet, or someone would have surely said something, but he wasn't sure how much time he'd have left until his state was evident. Bolin knew he'd have to tell everyone before they found out for themselves. Well, he'd have to tell Korra first, wouldn't he?

Oh _spirits_ , he still didn't know what on earth he was supposed to say to Korra. Bolin covered his face with his pillow and groaned exasperatedly into it. He couldn't imagine how she would react. Would she be angry with him? Did she regret servicing him through a round of his heat that night? His toes curled in the sheets, his morning erection twitching in response as he vividly remembered the _delicious_ stretch of Korra's knot filling him, pleasuring him in a way he'd never known before – No, no, he couldn't think about that, now was not the time.

Bolin blew out a breath to calm himself and tossed his pillow aside, clambering out of bed. He felt tired after only dressing himself, and almost didn't make the effort to brush his teeth and style his hair, but considered that if he didn't present himself normally, that might look suspicious. If pregnancy was already this exhausting, Bolin feared what it might feel like when his belly stood a foot out in front of him.

* * *

 

Hands in his pockets, Bolin strode through the courtyard from the men's dormitories, offering tight smiles to the air acolytes who bid him good morning. He found Pabu curled up on Naga's back as they napped in the sunlight, and Bolin grinned at the scene; he briefly wondered if maybe his fire ferret missed the company of the polar bear dog as much as he had missed Korra after all these years.

Diverting his path, he approached the animals, and once Pabu had heard his master's footsteps, his head popped up and he squeaked in excitement. The ferret dismounted from Naga and ran up Bolin's leg, until he was perched in his rightful spot on the earthbender's broad shoulders. Bolin scratched the top of Pabu's head and chuckled as his friend lapped at his cheek. The two had been nearly inseparable since their reunion; it'd been hard to leave Pabu to join Kuvira's army, but he knew that his pet would be well taken care of. “I missed you too, buddy,” he said to Pabu, thankful that he wouldn't have to say goodbye anytime soon.

The polar bear dog lifted her head, tail wagging as she watched Bolin expectantly. Crouching down, the former pro-bender rubbed both her ears and kissed her on the snout. “Hey, big girl. Korra must have taken her glider. Nice to give you a day off, _yeah_ ,” he cooed, only to receive a rough, wet tongue up the entirety of his face. He wiped the slobber off his face, and smiled as he stared into Naga's black eyes. “I bet you missed Korra a lot, huh? Yeah. Me too.” He shifted to sit on his knees, and wrapped his arms around Naga's neck, and rested his head on her own. His eyes slid shut and he felt the polar bear dog's content rumble vibrate through his body. “I know she had to have missed you too, girl. I wonder if she missed me...” He recalled their awkward reunion; he hadn't really intended to disrupt an important meeting between all the world leaders. (He hadn't really intended to side with an imperialist dictator either, but at least he'd made things right.) Korra had been the only one that'd been pleased to see him, but they only greeted each other with a wave and a smile. Of course there were more important things to be worried about in a time of war, but that wasn't the way he'd pictured seeing Korra again would go. Bolin sniffled and stood, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, giving Naga a departing pet.

It wasn't unusual for him to be ravenous first thing in the morning, and he didn't do anything before he had a full belly, but he felt as sick as he was hungry, and he wasn't entirely sure if food would be the best idea after all. Approaching the main building, Bolin removed Pabu from his shoulders, and he set him down, the fire ferret chittering in reluctance. “Sorry Pabu, you know Pema doesn't like animals in the house,” he chastised, pursing his lips.

Bolin entered the building, weaving his way down the halls ornate with air nomad culture, until he came upon the kitchen, smiling when he found Pema preparing something that would surely be delicious. His nose however strongly disagreed, and he clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from retching. After the nauseous feeling passed, the earthbender took a deep breath and put on a smile, clearing his throat. “Morning, Pema.”

The woman turned and snickered at the boy. “Morning? Bolin, it's almost noon.”

“But still technically morning!” Bolin protested, raising a finger. He looked into the dining room, where he saw the young Rohan sitting cross-legged and playing with wooden blocks at the table. “And good morning to _you_ , little man!” The toddler looked over and giggled at Bolin, waving. He cocked his head to the side and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. “He's gotten so big since he was first born!” he marveled.

Pema laughed. “Well, it has been three years. That's what kids do. They grow like weeds; or in some cases, like spirit vines.” Tenzin's wife smirked, turning away from her pot to face Bolin. “So, what are your plans?”

Bolin was thrown off by the question, his eyes widening slightly. “I, uh-- I don't know, I… I haven't really thought that far ahead? I mean, after leaving Kuvira's army – sorry about being a part of that in the first place, by the way – I guess I just… I don't really know where my place is anymore. I guess I could ask Varrick if he has any roles available in his next mover, or maybe I can pick up pro-bending again… some… _months_ from now--”

Pema waved a hand and giggled. “No, no, sweetie, I meant for the rest of the day.”

The earthbender blinked, a rouge tint appearing on his cheeks, and he gave an awkward grin. “Ha… Right. Uh, no plans, not yet. I thought about calling President Raiko and asking him if there was any way I could help out.”

“Why don't you just ask Korra?” Pema questioned. “I'm sure she knows how to put a big, strong earthbender like you to good use!”

Bolin clamped his mouth shut, and it took all the energy he had left to contain the shout of frustration that was rising like magma in his throat. He hadn't done any bending in _a week_. He was an earthbender who wasn't allowed to earthbend. It was like putting a child in a toy store and telling them not to touch anything.

He'd spoken to Korra very little in the past few days; it was easy to avoid her when everyone was so busy with putting the pieces of Republic City back together. He was about to tell Pema that if Korra had a job for him, she would have asked, when another presence entered the room. Spirits, she was the last person he wanted to have to speak to right now…

Opal smiled at Pema, and sent a more bashful one Bolin's way, waving tentatively. He offered a crooked grin in return, before looking away from his ex-girlfriend to stare awkwardly at the floor. “Um, I'm… just here to pick up lunch to deliver to the airbenders,” she explained, looking to Pema hopefully. It seemed like she was about as prepared to talk to him as he was.

Pema pointed to the large sack beside the door, and looked back and forth between Bolin and Opal briefly. “Apple dumplings. Make sure Meelo doesn't take more than he needs. If he's been eating the rations that are supposed to be going to the citizens, don't give him any,” she said firmly.

Opal nodded, slinging the bag over her shoulder, and she bowed to show her gratitude. “Thank you, Pema.” Her chartreuse eyes locked on Bolin for a few seconds, smiling softly before turning and making her exit.

Bolin released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, and rubbed the back of his neck. Pema frowned and pointed toward the doorway where Opal Bei Fong had just exited. “Did you two--?”

“Break up? Yeah,” the earthbender sighed.

It's not like he regretted his decision to break up with Opal, and they'd decided to stay friends, but he felt like they hadn't ended on the best terms. Sure, it was a calm and mutually agreed upon end of their relationship, but between the two year long feud they'd had over what Bolin had been involved in (and she had been right all along), and inadvertently getting her entire family captured, things had never been quite right. Even the beginning of their dating had been rocky, to say the least. Opal was sweet beta girl, but it always felt like she was angry with him for something or another. Something didn't click as well as they'd thought it had, and they knew they weren't really right for each other in the end. But it had been Bolin's longest relationship, and he couldn't help but still feel tender that it was over; and not two weeks later, he was in heat, sobbing out Korra's name as the Avatar fucked him silly. Something about that still didn't sit right with him.

“Just… didn't work out, I guess,” Bolin added, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the tile floor. Changing the subject, he nodded to the pot and gave Pema a grin. “So, apple dumplings?”

Pema looked at him with soft, understanding eyes, and Bolin wondered for a fraction of a moment if in that moment she had figured out his deep, dark secret. The earthbender would argue that Tenzin's wife was the smartest and most compassionate human being he'd ever known, and considered telling her that she should probably run for president after Raiko's term ended. “Yes, apple dumplings,” she responded with a smile. “Would you care to help me finish this batch?”

“I would care to!” Bolin said excitedly. Pema's apple dumplings were to die for, even if his botched sense of smell was trying to mislead him. “I love baking, but Mako never lets me.”

“Is there a reason for that, perhaps?” Pema teased.

Bolin pouted, his shoulders slouching. “Okay, I might have caught my shirt on fire, but that was only, like, _one time!_ And once it was the drapes in our apartment. But other than that, my record is clean, ma'am,” he said defiantly, nose in the air.

The omega woman laughed. “Clearly you're an expert. Okay, the filling's ready, and the dough is made, we need to make the wrappers and put the apples in them before they bake,” she explained, gesturing to the lump of dough sitting on the table.

Bolin beamed, glad that he was tasked with something constructive, even if it was just making dumplings for the family. “Aye aye, captain,” he joked, a charming smile breaking through as he rolled up his sleeves.

The two sat at the kitchen table, rolling the dough into small balls and flattening them with a rolling pin, sitting in content silence with busy hands. Bolin noticed every minute or so, Pema would lean over in her chair to check on Rohan in the dining room, his attention still on the blocks, though he was sure it probably wouldn't be for much longer. “He doesn't get into too much trouble, does he?” the earthbender asked conversationally.

“You'd be surprised,” answered Pema. “He seems sweet and innocent, but you don't have to put him to bed every night. Of course, Rohan is nowhere near as bad as Meelo or Ikki were. Rohan is calmer. Not like Jinora, but...” Tenzin's wife looked around a moment, before leaning in toward Bolin as if to tell him a secret. “He hasn't shown any signs of bending yet. And, well, I would be okay if he weren't a bender. You know, have a child that's like me,” she said with a glint in her eyes. “Don't get me wrong, Bolin; I love all my kids, equally, more than anything. And raising three little airbenders has been challenging, especially when it felt like the fate of the airbender race was on my shoulder. But then Harmonic Convergence happened, and now there are airbenders everywhere. Now there's no pressure on my son to be an airbender, too. He can be whatever he wants to be.”

Her lips curled into an easy smile. “It was hard on Tenzin, growing up as Avatar Aang's son; he always had to live up to these expectations, being the only other airbender after his father. But now that there are other airbenders, besides Tenzin and the kids… it's a relief. The kids can be kids. They're not a prophecy to be fulfilled. They're free to lead their own paths. That's what I want for Rohan, airbender or not.”

Bolin had listened intently to Pema until she was finished speaking, and he was left to dwell in his own thoughts. He stared at the ball of dough he'd neglected for the past two minutes, deciding to flatten it, busying himself so he could contemplate the concepts Pema had addressed. Bolin hadn't ever given much thought about Tenzin, about what it must have been like to be the Avatar's son – living up to his father's legacy and being pressured to preserve Air Nomad culture. How much of a disappointment Bumi must have been, when he never presented with a bending ability. He imagined that Aang and Katara's children, while very loved by their parents, had felt pressured by society to be extraordinary. Tenzin was a powerful, master airbender, Kya was a skilled healer and capable waterbender, and Bumi, though eccentric and a non-bender, was the commander of the second division of the United Forces. It then occurred to Bolin that he was expecting the Avatar's child. His heart sank at the idea of any child of his having to live up to those grand expectations. Especially in this day and age, with the new technology and fast traveling information, the Avatar's child would surely be in the limelight, wouldn't they? He felt sick. And it wasn't because of the apple dumplings.

“How did you tell Tenzin?” the earthbender asked abruptly.

Pema furrowed her brow at the question. “Tell him what?”

“Tell him you were… that you were having a baby.” Bolin's face flushed at the words.

The woman considered, finishing the last of the dumpling wrappers and folding her arms. “Well, the first time, when I found out we were having Jinora, I was a little nervous to tell him. I was afraid that he would invalidate me, and I wouldn't be able to lift a finger, like I was this fragile vessel carrying a valuable jewel. That was pretty much how it went, but it wasn't so bad. Most of the time I was too tired or ill to do much anyway. Being pregnant is hard work,” she pointed out. “We were trying, you know, with the hopes of preserving the airbenders and all, so it didn't come as a huge surprise when I told him. It took a few attempts, but we were finally blessed with Jinora. I've always wanted to be a mother, and Tenzin was anxious to have children; I didn't waste much time in telling him – I told him as we were going to bed one night, when everything was calm and it was just the two of us. Oh, he was thrilled. He airscootered all over the temple.”

Bolin guffawed. “Tenzin? _Airscootering?_ ”

“Yes! Believe it or not, he can be a _little_ bit of fun,” Pema said with a laugh, standing up so she could retrieve the post of apple filling, sitting it on the table.

Bolin settled his cheek in his floured hand and exhaled through his nose, a blissful smile masking the internal anxiety. “You guys make a lovely family.”

“I wholeheartedly agree,” said the air acolyte. “Thank you.”

Bolin leaned back to check on Rohan, who had fallen asleep at the table, a block still in his hand as he'd tuckered himself out from his playtime. He smiled fondly, looking at Pema and nodding to her son. She grinned and went to retrieve him, cradling the boy in her arms as she carried him off to his room where he could properly nap.

Dabbing spoonfuls of the apple filling into the dumplings that he may or may not throw up later, Bolin contemplated what his own family might look like. The child growing in his abdomen might be an earthbender, or a waterbender, a firebender, or maybe not bend at all. They could be a boy, or a girl, and they might have green or blue eyes, or maybe even gold like his mother's. Brown hair or raven, light skinned or dark, or maybe something in between. He didn't doubt that his baby had two gorgeous parents, and that the child would be perfect, but not only because of what they looked like. Bolin was completely unprepared to be a parent, he wouldn't argue that. And he would have preferred maybe not getting pregnant until he was married, and had the financial capabilities to raise a child.

Bolin didn't know if Korra loved him. He didn't know how Korra would react to being told that they were having a child together. But if he knew one thing, it was that the Avatar wouldn't turn her back on him. Maybe Korra didn't love him the way he had always, _always_ loved her, and he could be okay with that, as long as she was apart of his life, and now the life of their child. Even though the idea of having a baby seemed like an abstract concept most of the time when he thought of it, he knew that he already loved his baby, and he wasn't ashamed of that.

Filling and folding the last dumpling, Bolin stood, cleaning his hands of the flour and dough that painted them, before the came to rest on his stomach. “Okay,” he said aloud, his heart fluttering with exhilaration and nerves. “Time to go tell your mom about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be available as I write them, and at this rate, they'll be fairly regular, considering I've been slaving over this beast nearly consistently for days. So they'll be sporadic unless I get myself on a schedule.


End file.
